


The Warden's Charge

by Aurlana



Series: Alistair Appreciation Week Submissions 2017 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Facing the future together, Fear, Hope, Nightmares, Reflection, Sadness, warden side effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Alistair is beside himself with the weight of Thedas on his shoulders.His mentor's dead, there's a blight coming, and he's left alone with a brand-new Warden to watch after.The night she experiences her first nightmare, Alistair realizes his mission:to watch over his new charge, guide her, direct her, and follow her lead...If she'll let him.Written for Alistair Appreciation Week - Day 1Where We Stand Vigilant - Warden Alistair





	The Warden's Charge

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is safe for work: Mild reference to nightmares and worry over the future.
> 
> **  
> All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games  
>  All twisted perversions therein, are all on me ~ You're welcome!**

* * *

**Alistair Appreciation Week**

**For Day One - November 6, 2017**

**Where We Stand Vigilant - Warden Alistair**

* * *

**Prompt:**

**Want to tell us how young Alistair first got to the Wardens? Or how he happily slays demons and darkspawn, long after Corypheus’ defeat? Maybe a favorite moment between Alistair and his companions? This is the day where you do all that!**

 

* * *

**The Warden’s Charge**

 

Alistair sat by the fire, pondering the change his life had taken recently. He’d signed on to be a Warden--the first thing he’d ever been allowed to _choose_ for himself. He’d wanted nothing more than to fight by Duncan’s side: his friend, his mentor. But now he was practically alone, the massacre at Ostagar, still fresh in his mind--the horrors, the betrayal, the responsibility. Only six months into his service, he was the most senior Warden in _all_ of Ferelden. He wasn’t ready for that. Is anyone _ever_ ready for that?

 

Looking across the flames at his newest charge, he sighed heavily. Here he was mourning his own plight, when she had it so much worse than he did. She didn’t even get to see the good parts of being a Warden: the camaraderie, the feeling of family. Now, it was just the two of them. _Alone_ . He didn’t know what to do or how to act. He wasn’t a born leader the way _she_ seemed to be, but he was _technically_ her superior. Maybe she would help him; maybe they could do it together. There was so much still to be done.

 

_Dare I hope that she’ll want to take on the mantle of leader?_

 

Lyna moaned in her sleep, her head thrashing from side to side. He knew what she was going through; he remembered his own first nightmare. It was awful. Perhaps, if he could do nothing else, he could be here for her. To help her understand the changes as they took place: the hunger, the taint, the nightmares--all of it terrifying. They had a long journey ahead of them, but perhaps together, they could fight this thing and guide them all to victory. H _e_ would be what _she_ needed: her strength, her anchor to the here and now as she acclimated to her new abilities. If he had nothing else to give, he could do _at least_ that.

 

She suddenly sat up with a gasp. _Frantic_ . _Worried_.

 

“Bad dreams, huh?” Alistair asked with warm reassurance.

 

She shook her head, rubbing her hand down her face, then looked directly at him, “It seemed so real…”

 

He could do this; he could help her understand what was happening. “The Archdemon, it _talks_ to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That’s why we know this is really a Blight.”

 

“The Archdemon? Is that the dragon?”

 

Alistair nodded, his eyes losing focus in the fire. “Anyhow, when I heard you thrashing around, I thought I should tell you. It was scary at first for me, too.”

 

“Thank you, Alistair. I appreciate it.”

 

“That’s what I’m here for. Witty one liners and Warden-y support.” Alistair sighed, picking a piece of grass off his bedroll. “You got the raw end of the deal here, Lyna. I wish you could have had more time with us--as Wardens--before being set adrift with only _me_ as your guide. I am a poor substitute for all the knowledge and skills that we lost.”

 

Lyna’s shadow fell over him. “May I join you for a bit? I’m not sure I could go back to sleep right now, even if I wanted to.”

 

Looking up, a slight flush to his cheeks, he nodded then scooted over to make room on his mat.

 

A gentle hand on his shoulder, brought his attention back to her. “You are not a poor substitute, Alistair. If I had to choose one Warden to be stranded with, I’m glad that it’s you.”

 

Alistair’s blush deepened. He didn’t know what to say to that. She couldn’t be serious… could she? Venturing a glance at her earnest, hazel eyes, he was met with a strength and confidence that he could only pray to one day exude.

 

In truth, there was so much about Lyna that drew him in. From the moment she first approached him, arguing with that mage, their banter was easy and playful. Most of the Wardens only _tolerated_ his quirky sense of humor and boyish bravery. They mostly humored him, but he often felt like he needed to try harder--to be more like _them._

 

With Lyna, Alistair always felt like he could be himself. She encouraged it, nurtured it, and they naturally fell into step together. He felt like he’d known her forever and yet, couldn’t wait to get to know her better. They slotted together easily, without planning or discussion. He was her shield, her daggers always had his back. They _danced_ like they’d done it a million times before. It was comfortable, and here he was, sitting in his own head while she sat patiently next to him--waiting.

 

_For what?_

 

“I’m sorry, Lyna; I was just thinking.”

 

“You miss them, don’t you?”

 

“I do. They’re the only family that I’ve ever really known.” He smiled, noting absently that her hand had grazed down from his shoulder and was now resting comfortingly at the small of his back.

 

“Tell me about them.”

 

“I didn't know them for very long, but I guess it was longer than you. You never met them all, did you? They were quite a group. Actually, they felt like an extended family; since we were all cut off from our former lives. We laughed so much together. There was this one time... well, you probably don't want to hear stories about men you didn't know.”

 

“No, I'd like to hear about them.”

 

“There was one Grey Warden who came all the way from the Anderfels. What was his name? Gregor? Grigor? He was a burly man with the biggest, fuzziest beard you've ever seen. And the man could _drink_. He drank all the time but never got drunk. Finally, we all made a pool to see just how many pints it would take to put him under the table.”

 

“Sounds like you had a lot of fun.”

 

“Sometimes. We were kin, of a sort. All of us had gone through the Joining, so we knew...We never did find out. He said he'd drink a pint for every half-pint that the rest of us drank. He was still going by the time the rest of us were passed out. I'm told that Duncan walked in later and saw us all passed out from one end of the hall to the other, and Gregor still drinking. Duncan laughed until he nearly...until…”

 

“I'm sorry. This must be hard for you.”

 

“Yes, I... I suppose so. I thought I was done with this, but… It just struck me that I have nothing to remember Duncan by. Nothing at all. There's no body, not even a token of his that I could... take with me. That must... sound really stupid to you.”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“I just would have liked something of his to take with me, that's all. Well, there's no use in moaning about it, is there? He's gone. And we have a lot of work to do still. Do you… think you’ll be able to go back to sleep? My endless droning bore you to tears yet?”

 

Lyna looked into the fire. “I… don’t know. Maybe? I feel a little bit better knowing that I’m not alone. But--” she took a deep breath before looking up, fear clear in her eyes. “Would it be ok if I slept here… next to you?”

 

She was already so close, her scent distracting and intoxicating. But he knew that fear-- that loneliness--all too well. He couldn’t tell her no. “Of course, Lyna. Get some rest. I’ll watch over you.”

 

She settled into his bedroll, her head resting comfortably on the pillow. Yawning, she closed her eyes and reached out, laying her hand over Alistair’s and squeezed gently. “Thank you, Alistair. For everything.”

 

He flipped his hand over to squeezed hers back. “You’re welcome, Lyna.” Her breathing evened out, but she still didn’t let go of his hand.

 

Smiling down at Lyna sleeping sweetly by his side, Alistair found comfort in her company and touch. His life with the Warden’s may not have taken the turn that he’d been expecting, but now--with her by his side--Alistair felt a little better about where their lives might be headed.

* * *

 **A/N** \- One day down - Only six more delicious Alistair filled days to go!

You can follow along with all the fun here: [Alistair Appreciation Week](https://alistairappreciationweek.tumblr.com)

I will be posting every day for this event! You can find me on Tumblr as [Aurlyn](https://aurlyn.tumblr.com/)!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My humble thanks to the amazing **Ponticle** for always keeping my Alistair in line!


End file.
